A Modern Myth
by xxroxy-dogxx
Summary: He's a cute techie...she's a gorgeous skate model. Ana happens to be a friend of Abi Chase and after Ben and Riley notify Abi about the Declaration being stolen, Ana is taken through, adventure, greed and love. Riley OC
1. I

Okay, here's my National Treasure fanfic. And obviously it's a Riley Poole love story, so enjoy! Oh and this is also on if you wanna read this in a more colorful manner, go to and look for the name IxL0V3xHIM.

"There's and evil monkey in my closet!"

* * *

**Chapter One: Did You Say INVISABLE?**

Name: Anna-Maria Lynn Pontius

Age: 23 (Making Riley: 25 Ben: 32 Abi: 30 Ian: 36)

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair: Dark brown, long with slight curls on the ends

Height: 5'4

Weight: 115

(For pic, look at my profile.)

Profession: A model for skate brands in Phili. Good friends with Abigail Chase who works at the National Archives in Washington DC.

* * *

Ana leans back in the chair, bored as hell. Her friend Abigail is talking to someone on the phone and that someone, totally cut off the convo she and Abi were having a few minutes ago. Plus she has two people outside her office that need to talk to her.  
_This is going to be a long day._ She thinks while she looks at the blank, boring, white wall in front of her...across the room. Abi's secretary walks back in. Abi covers the receiver of the phone.  
"Have them come in." she says and returns to her phone call.  
_What?! Is she going to talk on the phone AND talk to those two people? My God woman, do one thing at once!_ Ana thinks again and she just wants to scream that at Abi right now. But she wouldn't it would be rude.  
_Since when do I have manners? Pft! Der, I'm with Abi._ Her thinks get interrupted by a voice that came from the door way.  
"Very cute men..."  
She looks to see that two men stood there. One, about Abi's age and the other around her age...and he is cute.  
"Okay thank you, bye." Abi just got off the phone.  
"Good afternoon, Gentlemen." she greets.  
"Hi." the cute guy says.  
"I'm Abigail Chase and this my friend, Annemarie Pontius" she introduces both of them. 

Ana stands up next to Abi.  
"Paul Brown." the fist man introduces, shaking Abi's hand, then Ana's.  
"Nice to meet you." she says politely.  
Ana look's at the cute guy.  
"Bill." he says a little unsure about it.  
"Nice to meet you, Bill." Abi says skeptically shaking his hand. Ana shakes his hand smiles which he returns.  
"How may I help you?" Abi asks, standing behind her desk. Ana sits back in the chair she was sitting in previously.  
"You're accent. Pennsylvanian-Dutch?" Mr. Brown asks sitting down in a chair in front of Abi's desk. Bill follows his action.  
"Saxony-German." Abi corrects looking at him with a small smirk.  
"You're not American?" Bill asks confused.  
Ana tries to hold in a laugh and covers her mouth. Abi glares at her which causes Ana to hold in her laugh even more, so she looks away. Abi looks back at Bill.  
"Oh, I'm American, I just wasn't born here. Please don't touch that." Abi says a little harshly to Mr. Brown.

Mr. Brown is looking at her Washington collection.  
"Sorry. Neat collection. George Washington's campaign buttons. You're missing the inaugural, though," he takes a breath, "I found one once.  
"That's very fortunate of you, "Abi says a little uninterested, "Now, you told my assistant that this is an irgant matter?"  
Ana new Abi wants to get to the point.  
"Yes, ma'am. Well, I'm gunna get straight to the point." Mr. Brown starts.  
_Glad to know they think alike._ Ana thinks, rolling her eyes.  
"Someone's gunna steal the Declaration of Independence." he says. Ana's mouth drops slightly and she looks at them. Abi seems a little shocked to and she looks at Bill.  
"Its true." he says in a simple tone.  
Abi reaches for her phone. "I think I better put you touch with the FBI."  
"We've already been to the FBI." Mr. Brown says trying to convince her.  
"And?" Ana speaks, starting to get interested in what is going on.  
"They assured is that the Declaration cannot possibly be stolen." Mr. Brown says in a mono-tone.  
Abi sits down and leans back into her chair, "They're right."  
"But, my friend and I are less certain, "Mr. Brown says, "However, if we were given the privilege of examining this document, we would be able to tell if it were actually in any danger." Ana looks at Abi waiting for her reply.  
"What do you think you're gunna find?" she asks looking Mr. Brown suspiciously.  
"We believe that there's eh, an encryption on the back." he replies uncertain of what to say.  
"An encryption of what?" Abi interrogates.  
"A...cartograph." he says still a little uncertain.  
"A map?" Abi questions.  
"Yes, ma'am." Mr. Brown says.  
Abi looks at Ana.  
"Well, it's pretty convincing, you know." Ana says.  
Abi shakes her head at her and little at Mr. Brown again.  
"A map of what?" Ana asks before Abi could say anything again.  
"The location of...of hidden items of historic and intrinsic value." he explains.  
"A treasure map?" Abi asks, not believing this.  
Bill sighs and mutters, "That's where we lost the FBI."  
You're treasure hunters, aren't you?" Abi asks.  
"More like treasure protectors." Mr. Brown replies certain of himself.  
"Mr. Brown, I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence, and I promise you, the only thing there is a notation that reads, _Original Declaration of Independence,  
dated..._" Mr. Brown finishes her sentence, "_dates the fourth of July_" yes, ma'am."  
Ana stands and sits on the edge of the desk.  
"But no map." Abi says thinking she has proved her point.  
There's silence in the room. Mr. Brown looks at Riley and back at Abi.  
"It's...invisible." he says.  
"That's where we lost the Department of Homeland security." Bill mutters again.  
Ana looks at him then to Mr. Brown.  
"Did you just say INVISABLE?" she asks confused yet get really fascinated.  
"What led you to assume there's this invisible map?" Abi interrogates not believing what she's hearing at all.  
"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year-old pipe." Mr. Brown tries to explain.  
"Owned my Freemason." Bill adds in slightly smiling.  
Ana has heard the legend of the Freemasons. It's one her favorite stories that her Grandpa used to tell her when she was little.  
"May I see the pipe?" Abi asks.  
_She has asked way too many questions on like 15 minutes_ Ana thinks getting annoyed.  
"We don't have it." Mr. Brown admits.  
Abi leans forward in her chair, "Did Bigfoot take it?"  
"It was nice meeting you." Mr. Brown says getting up. Bill and Ana stand up too.  
"Nice to meet you too." Abi says looking down.  
"And, you know, that really is a nice collection. Must have taken you a long time to hunt down all that history." he says and walks out.  
Bill starts to walk out but Ana grabs his arm. He looks at her.  
"If it's any consolation, you guys had me convinced." she says so only her and Bill could her.  
"Thanks." he says and smiles at her.  
Ana smiles back and walks back into the office.  
"They convinced me." she says sitting down.  
Abi gives her a "You're-crazy-look" and looks away.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for this story. 

If you wanna see abanner I made for this story, go to my prfile.


	2. II

Well, here's chapter two. So, yeah, enjoy!

sings"Thanks for the memories, ever though they weren't so great!"

* * *

**Chapter Two: Join'n the Party**

Ana spaces out at the wall thinking her thoughts, which she has been doing a lot lately. Abi looks over at her friend with a little worry.  
_She sure has been daydreaming a lot. Maybe something's wrong._ She thinks.  
Abi goes and sits on the couch next to Ana.  
"Ana are you okay?" she asks putting a hand on her shoulder.  
And shakes her head and looks at Abi a little confused. "Huh, what?"  
Abi rolls her eyes, "Are you okay? You've been in dream land a lot lately."  
Ana thinks for a second before answering her.  
"Well, I was just thinking about that Bill guy we met a couple days ago and I just want to see him again." she says and puts her head down.  
Abi smiles at Ana. This is the first time in a while that she wanted to get to know a guy ever since her last boyfriend.  
"Well, maybe you will." she says and gets up to go into the other room. "Oh, were you going to come to the Gala tonight?" Abi turns around and waits for an answer.  
Ana thinks for a moment. "Na. But drop off over there so I can take a walk. Ya know, to clear my mind of some stuff." Abi nods and heads into her bed room and Ana just lays down on the couch going back to her thought.  
_I just want to see him again. God, why am I thinking all this? I just met the guy for like 15 minutes and it's like I like him or something. Oh my God. What if I do? Aaaagh!_ She tries to get rid of him in her thoughts, but no good has come. So, yes, she hasn't seen him in two days and she only knew him for about fifteen minutes, but she still likes him and she doesn't know why.

"Okay, well the Gala ends at ten so, be here by then if you wanna ride home. Otherwise, you're walkin' hun." Abi says as they both get out of the car.  
She's dressed in a beautiful blue dress while Ana is in jeans, a green shirt that says "Irish+beerFUN" and a blue zip up hoodie. Though she completes that outfit with a pair of black converse.  
"I know the drill Abi. Don't worry, I'll be on time. Now, you go in and have fun while I just walk around DC doing...well nothing." she says as they walk towards the building.  
"Well, I'll see you at 10 I suppose. Go, on and have fun." Ana departs her friend and goes to walk around. It was a clear night and for a city, too. The stars were out and it is just beautiful as Ana walks across the street, she sees a familiar face. Mr. Brown. She got a suspicious feeling and approached him.  
"Hello, Mr. Brown." she says.  
He looks at her with astonishment.  
"Hi there, Ms. Pontius. I'm just going to the party, you?" he asks with a small smile.  
Ana raises an eyebrow, "You're going to a party with a janitor's uniform on?"  
He shifts his eyes from her. "Uh..."  
"Mr. Brown, tell me what is going on." she commands just as Bill came up next to him.  
"Oh." Bill says and looks from Ana to Mr. Brown.  
"Um, my friend, Riley here, will explain things to you. But I got to get going." he says in a rush and leaves.  
Ana looks at Riley and crosses her arms. He looks away and then back at her with a sigh.  
"Follow me." he says and leads to her to the other side of a van that is parked near. He opens the door and sits on the edge. Ana sits next to him.  
"So, you're not Bill?" she asks him with a nicer tone then what she used with Mr. Brown.  
"No, I'm Riley Poole and that was Ben Gates and-" she cuts him off.  
"Gates? The family with the consiracy thing on the Temblor's Treasure?" she asks.  
"Yeah, why?" he asks back.  
"Well, in that case what are you guys up to?" she says eager to hear what is going on.  
Riley sighs but begins to explain things to her, "Okay, well it started with the pipe and it led us to the Declaration. That when we met you and Dr. Chase. So, when she wouldn't believe us, Ben made up some crazy idea to steal the Declaration to protect it from Ian Howe so he can't get to it and now, here we are." Ana took his words in. She believes that the treasure is treasure is real and she wants to help.  
"I'm in." she says looking back up at him.  
"What?" he just frowns at her.  
"I'm helping you guys. I believe you, so I am helping." she repeats herself and smiles.

"Alright." he says he goes into the van and puts a headset on.  
"I'm guessing you are going to tell Ben that I'm part of your little plan." she says sitting next to him.  
"Yup." he answers and tells Ben what is going on.  
Ana leans against the passenger's seat and thinks. Riley looks over at her and takes in her features.  
_Wow, she's absolutely gorgeous. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. What am I thinking? Someone who looks like her has to have a boyfriend._ Riley thinks looking at her.  
"So, what is it you do?" he asks her.  
She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Riley, "I'm a model for skate clothing."  
"Really? So, why are you in DC?"  
"I don't have anything going on for a couple months, so I'm just visiting Abi. And what is you do?" she asks back.  
"Uh, I'm a computer programmer." he replies in a slightly embarrassed tone.  
Ana's shocked. _Him? A computer programmer? Oh, you have to be shitting me_. She thinks.  
"You are waaaaay to cute to be a comp. programmer." she says.  
Riley smiles, "And you're way to hot to be a skate model."  
"Thanks. I've never gotten that from anyone before." she says.  
"Really? That's a shocker." Riley replies surprised.  
"It's working." came Ben's voice from the headset.  
"Oh, shit. I wasn't paying attention to Ben. Amazing." Riley puts the headset back on and gets serious.  
Ana smiles and shakes her head and looks up at the car ceiling.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading. Chapter three will be out soon. 


	3. III

Well, here's chapter three. I would have gotten it out yesterday but I was buisy. And sorry for my spelling errors. I forgot to spell check but I fixed them. WAWAWEEWA!

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Chase**

****

"I'm in the Elevator." Ben says to Riley as Ana goes and sits next to him.

"Okay, I'm going to turn off the surveillance camera in 5, 4, and 3 now. Ben Gates you are now the invisible man. Give me the letters to her password. Hit me." Riley says with his laptop ready.

Ana sits up and thinks. She remembers Abi's password, but she just need to think.

_It's on the tip of my tongue_. She thinks.

"A...e...f...g...l...o...r...v...y." Ben reads to Riley as he types in the letters.

"

Anagrams being listed, "Riley starts reading off the results he has, "OK. Top results: "A glove fry, A very golf, Fargo levy, Gravy floe. Valey frog. Also: Ago fly rev, Grove fly a, Are fly gov, Era fly gov, Elf gov -"

Ana cuts him off.

"It's Valley Forge" she says and she looks at him.

"Valley For...I don't have that on my computer..." Riley trails off looking confused.

Ana rolls her eyes and takes the headset from Riley.

"It's Valley Forge, Ben. She pressed the l and the e twice." she says to Ben and hands the head set back to Riley, who glares at her.

She returns that glare with a sweet smile. Riley's glare fades away and he puts the headset back on and looks back at his laptop.

" Valley Forge was a turning point in the American Revolution." Ana says with raised eyebrows.

Riley looks at her. "Can I marry your brain?"

This causes Ana to let out a small laugh and smile again.

"We're in." Ben says as he goes through the doors of the lab.

Ana sits back next to Riley and they watch him the little video thing Riley has on his laptop.

They watch as Ben quickly starts unscrewing the frame to the Declaration. Then, they lost feed.

"Shit!" Ana says panicky.

"I lost feed." Riley says checking his laptop trying to fix the problem.

"What?" Ben asks him.

"Ben, we lost feed" Riley says.

"Get out there, get out of there now!"

Ana looks at Riley worried and he returns the look.

"I'm taking the whole thing. I'll get it out in the elevator." Ben states and lets out a small groan which is saying that he picked up the document...still in its large frame.

Ana frowns slightly. "Right then."

"What are you talking about? Is it heavy?" Riley asks him, sitting straight up.

Ana takes in an uneven breath which makes Riley look at her.

"You all right?" he asks with concern.

"Something's not right here. The feed wouldn't just go out like that." she says looking at him then the computer.

Just then, gun shots are heard from Riley's headset.

"What was that?" Ana asks getting anxious.

"Who's shooting?" Riley asks, also anxious and wanting to get out of there.

"I'm the elevator. Ian's here, and there was, uh...shooting." Ben explains, most likely trying to get the Declaration out of the frame still.

"I really hate that guy." Riley mutters to himself but Ana could hear him.

"Ian?" she asks him questionly

"He's the guy I told you about that's trying to get to the Declaration." he replies.

Ana nods her head and leans against the wall and sighs impatiently. Riley shuts his laptop and gets in the driver's seat.

"Sit up here, so we're ready when Ben comes back." Riley says breaking Ana's thoughts.

She gets up in the passengers seat and looks out the window. Minutes pass.

"Where are you Ben?" Riley asks through the headset getting impatient.

"Shut up." Ana can hear Ben, who didn't sound so happy.

"Ben?" Riley asks.

"Stop talking and start the van." Ben orders.

Riley starts the van and looks out the window to see Ben. But, Dr. Chase is right behind him.

"Uh, Ben...mean Declaration lady is behind you." he says nervously.

Ana can hear slight chatter between Abi and Ben through the headset.

"Stop chatting and get in the van." Riley snaps at Ben.

Then, the security alarms go off.

"Great." Riley and Ana say at the same time.

They look at each other and Ben comes through the side door.

"Go!" he yells and Riley starts to pull out but Ana sees a silver truck stop in front of Abi.

"No, stop!" she says and jumps out of the van.

Ben sees what she does, "Oh, no not good!" he says.

Riley gets out as Ana goes to cross the street. Two men grab Abi and one picks her up and takes her.

"Abi!" Ana yells running but Riley grabs her around the waist. Ana struggles but his grip is too strong.

"Get back here!" Ben yells at the them.

Riley pulls Ana back to the van and they get in.

"Go, go, go!" Ben says and Riley takes off after the silver truck.

They drive after the truck and try as hard as they can to not lose sight.

"Once we catch them, what do you do?" Riley asks but keeping his focus on the road and truck.

"I'm working on it." Ben responds holding on to the back of Ana's seat.

"Fuck them up." Ana says and Riley looks at her.

"Someone's angry." he mumbles.

"You think? They have my best friend!" she snaps at him a little angry and scared and worried...with other various things.

They take a sharp turn.

"Skidding, skidding, skidding." Riley mutters to himself.

They drive through a construction site but once they go back on the road, one of the trucks back doors flies open, with Abi holding on for dear life.

"Oh my God." Ana whispers in shock.

"Holy Lord." Riley says to himself.

"Get me next to her." Ben says and opens the door as Riley gets next to the truck.

Abi and door fold back in and then out, but Abi doesn't have the document with her.

"Grab my hand!" Ben yells reaching his hand out.

Abi reaches out to just as gun shots are heard. Ana had enough and she takes her own gun out. She rolls the window down and returns fire. The guy starts shooting at her but she ducks.

"Shit!" she hears Riley but doesn't think of it.

"Come on, jump!" Ben says to Abi.

Ana shoots again and hits the guy in the hand. Abi jumps in the van and Ben slides the door shut and Riley turns to a different street.

Ana leans back and looks at her gun and then closes her eyes and pants slightly.

"Are you okay?" Ben asks Abi.

"No, those lunatics-" she starts to yell.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ben asks with compassion in his voice.

"You're all lunatics!" she yells

"Are you hungry?" Ben randomly asks and Ana lets out a small giggle.

"What?" Abi asks weirdly.

"Are you alright?" Ben raises his voice a little higher.

"Still a little shaken up from being shot. But I'll be alright." that why he yelled!

"Oh my God, Riley." Ana says looking at his arm. He got skimmed with a bullet.

"Its fine, don't worry." he tries to shake it off like it's no big deal.

"No, you're bleeding." she says with worry looking at his arm.

"Yeah, well, I'm not all right. Those men have the Declaration of Independence!" Abi yells at Ben.

"She lost it?!" Ana and Riley yell looking back.

"Ana?" Abi asks in disbelief.

"I'll explain later." she replies.

Ben sighs and takes out a plastic tube.

"They don't have it." Ben says and pulls out the real document. "See? OK? Now could you please stop shouting?"

"Gimme that!" Abi yells at him lashing out for the document.

As they get in a small little yelling argument, Ana takes her jacket off, along with her shirt. Riley looks at her.

"What are you doing?" he asks as she's now only in a white tank top...a very tight, white tank top.

"Using my shirt to help slow the bleeding on your arm." she says taking his arm and wrapping her shirt around where he got hit at.

"I thought it'd be a good idea to have a duplicate. It turned out I was right. I actually had to pay for the souvenir and the real one, so you owe me $ 35.00 plus tax." Ben says looking at Abi with a smirk.

"Genius." Riley says and smiles.

"Who were those men?" Abi asks.

"Just the guys we warned you were gunna steal the Declaration." Ben explains.

"But you didn't believe them." Ana taunts.

"We did the only thing we could do to keep it safe." Ben says looking at the tube.

Abi looks at him and tries to grab the tube.

"Verdamn it! Gimme that!" she yells at him.

"You know something? You're shouting again." Ben states, being obvious.

"I'm pretty sure she was swearing at us, too." Riley points out.

"We deserve that, buddy boy." Ana says to him and he nods.

* * *


	4. IV

Here is chapter four. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Thoughts/Disappointment**

Ana, Riley and Ben are now having the hardest time convincing Abi that there is a map, invisible map, on the back of the Declaration of Independence.

"There is not a treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence." Abi tries to convince them.

She puts her head in her hands.

"And there is no way anyone can steal this either." Ben says shaking the document in front of her.

"I've leveled with you 100. Everything I've told you is true." He finishes looking out the window.

"I want that document, Mr. Brown." Abi sternly says.

Ana looks at Ben with a 'Tell her look' and Ben sighs.

"Okay my name's not Brown, it's Gates. I've leveled with you 98." He states, avoiding Abi's gaze.

She looks at him with wide eyes. "Wait a minute; did you just say "Gates"? Gates? You're that family with the conspiracy theory about the Founding Fathers?"

"It's not a conspiracy theory." Ben grumbles still avoiding her eyes.

"Per se." Riley adds in a low tone.

Ana hits his arm and glares at him. "Ow." He rubs his forearm and glares back at her.

"I take it back. You're not liars. You're insane!" she yells again.

Ben puts his hand to his head, as if he had a headache or something. Ana sighs again and looks at Riley's arm. The blood is starting to bleed through the shirt. Hopefully they'll stop somewhere so she can patch him up.

_Why am I worried so much about him? I mean, yeah, he's bleeding and all, but it's like I care for him to the point where I'll freak if he bleeds too much! God, am I falling for him? _Ana thinks in a rush.

"We need to get back to the apartment to get some tests on the Declaration." Ben says breaking the silence.

"You can't seriously intend to run chemical tests on the Declaration of Independence in the back of a moving van." Abi tells Ben in a semi-strict voice.

"We have a clean-room environment all set up. EDS suits, a particulate air filtration system, the whole shebang." Riley states with a slight smirk.

"Really?" Ana asks him.

Riley nods.

"We can't go back there." Ben states to all three of them.

Riley and Ana give him a weird look. "Why?" they ask at the same time.

"I used Visa to pay for the documents." Ben says a little quietly hoping Riley won't flip out on him. Too late.

"A credit card slip? Dude, we're on the grid. They could have your records from for ever…they could have MY records from forever!" Riley flips out.

"I know and it's only a matter of minutes before the FBI shows up at my front door." Ben says rather irritated at his own small mistake.

"What do we do?" Ana asks him.

"We need those letters." Ben felt something in his brain click.

"What letters?" Abi asks, wanting to know what Ben is up to now.

"You know, get off the road. Take a right." Ben says to Riley.

"What letters?" Abi asks a little more demanding.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you steal those, too?" Abi asks like a smart ass.

Ben blares at her. "We have scans of the originals. Quiet please."

Ana can tell that Ben is trying to think with out any problems. Ana is sitting next to Abi and looks at her, knowing something is up with her. Riley is in the passenger's seat, tapping his fingers on the side of the van.

"How'd you get scans?" Abi asks trying to annoy Ben.

"I know someone who has the originals. Now shush!" Ben tries not to yell at her, but he's really close to doing it.

"Why do you need them?" Now she is annoying Ana.

"She really can't shut her mouth, can she?" Ben asks Riley and Ana who just merely shrug, "I'll tell you what, look. I will let you hold onto this if you'll promise to shut up, please. Thank you." Ben snaps at her and hands her the Declaration and continues thinking.

"You are coming with me whether you want to or not." Abi whispers harshly to Ana who gulps, but nods.

Ana wants to stay here, but she knows Abi will get her to come with her regardless if Ana wants to go or not.

"Ben you know what you have to do?" Riley asks him.

"I know what to do. I'm just trying to think of anything else we could do." Ben elaborates to him.

"Well, not to be a nudge but we probably have our own satellite by now. It took you all of two seconds to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence." Riley tries to prove his point but fails.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I was gunna personally have to tell my dad about it." Ben snaps at him

Then, Abi takes off and so does Ana.

"Hey, not cool, not cool!" Ben runs after them. Riley gets out of the van and chases after Ana.

"Ana! Catch!" Abi throws the document to Ana and she catches it. Ana runs but Riley catches up to her.

"Abi!" Ana throws it back to Abi just as Riley tackles her.

Ana falls and Riley falls on top of her but braces himself so he doesn't crush her.

"Well, this is interesting." Ana says to him.

"You're on her side." Riley states looking kind of mad.

"She was going to black mail me." She replies back.

Riley frowns at her and doesn't move and forgets the position they are in. Ana seizes her chance and rolls him over so she's on top and pins him down.

"If you wanted to get on top of me all you had to do is ask." Riley says coyly.

Ana makes a face of him and gets up and holds a hand out for him. He takes it and she pulls him up. They look at Abi and Ben.

"Uh oh." Ana mutters but Riley heard her.

"What?" he asks.

"I do NOT like the way they are looking at each other." She says.

Riley sighs and notices, he doesn't like it very much either.

They drive to Mr. Gates' house and park a couple blocks away.

"Your arm really should be looked at." Ana says worried.

"It just needs to be bandaged up." Riley is almost done trying to convince her he's fine.

"Well, I'm looking at it once we get in side." She says.

Riley opens his mouth to protest but she covers his mouth with her hand and he frowns.

Ben knocks on the door and an elderly man opens it.

"Dad." Ben greets with a smile.

"Where's the party?" Mr. Gates asks looking at all of them.

"Well, I'm in a little trouble." Ben exaggerates little.

Mr. Gates looks at Abi. "Is she pregnant?"

Abi looks taken back and looks at Ana. "I look pregnant?"

Ana shakes her almost about to laugh.

"Well, if she is, are you gunna leave the woman carrying your grandchild standing out in the cold?" Ben asks being a little sarcastic.

"Come in." Mr. Gates says opening the door all the way.

He says something to Ben and as Ana walks in he just looks at her. "Are you pregnant too?"

Ana's just about to glare at him when she feels an arm go around her waist.

"Maybe she is." Riley says and they walk over to the family room.

"Bold." Ana says turns to Riley.

"What? Can't a guy dream?" he asks looking her straight in the eyes.

Ana smiles and walks over to him, seductively. "You want those dreams to come true?" she asks him coyly and a smile plays at her lips.

Riley opens and closes his mouth several times. Ana giggles at this. "Come on. Let's take care of the cut."

She grabs his hand and leads him to the family room and they sit down.

"Ana, here are some bandages for Riley." Ben hands them to her and she thanks him.

"Okay, take off your shirt." She says like it is perfectly normal.

"What?" Riley looks at her.

"Do want to live or bleed to death?" she asks him, being a smart ass.

Riley sighs. He unzips his jacket and puts it on the edge of the couch and then he removes his shirt to reveal…a toned body. Ana starts to stare. "What did you say you did again?" she asks still staring.

"Uh, comp. programmer." He answers.

"I don't believe you anymore." She says and looks at his arm.

It didn't look to bad after she removed her shirt from it. She starts to bandage it and Riley watches her from the corner of his eye.

_Man, she is so beautiful. She really seems to care about me the way she kept bugging me about getting my cut fixed up. It did get annoying after a while but she was only caring about me. Though, if she was the one shot, I would freak out more then she did for me._ Riley thinks.

"Do you wear make-up?" he asks looking at her fully.

"No. Only if I need to." She answers gently wrapping up his arm.

"What about for your modeling." He continues.

"Nope. They say I'm naturally beautiful and I don't need make-up." She answers looking at him then back at what she was doing.

"Well, they are right." Riley compliments.

She returns it with a shy smile that lasted awhile.

"Well, have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. There's some pizza. It's still warm, I think." Mr. Gates says as he, Ben, and Abi walk in the room.

Riley seizes his chance and grabs a piece of pizza and starts eating. Ana shakes her head.

_Men._ She thinks rolling her eyes.

"Dad…I need the Silence Dogood letters. Yea, it's about the treasure." Ben states to him.

Mr. Gates looks over at Abi, Ana and Riley. "He dragged you into this nonsense?"

"Literally." Abu mumbles.

"I volunteered." Riley and Ana say proudly.

"Well, unvolunteer before you waste your life." Mr. Ages snaps.

Ana and Riley look down and Ana finishes up.

"Done." She whispers to him.

"Thanks." He replies and slips his shirt back on.

"Knock it off, dad." Ben defends.

"Sure, sure, I know, I'm the family kook." His dad snaps back at him.

"I have a job, a house, health insurance, "he continues, "At least I had your mother, for however, a brief moment. At least I had you. What do you have? Them?" he points at Riley and Ana. Riley, whom of which is eating a piece of pizza and looks up as his name is mentioned. Ben looks away then back. "Look, if you just give us the letters, we're gone."

"You disappoint me, Ben." Mr. Gates says.

_Ouch!_ Ana thinks with a wince.

She's been where Ben has and it sucks.

"Well, maybe that the real Gates-family legacy. Sons who disappoint their fathers." Ben shoots back at him.

"Get out. Take your troubles with you." Mr. Gates says well above a whisper.

* * *

Please review! WAWAWEEWA! 


	5. V

Here's chapter five. Whoo, I jsut got done watching 300. I have to say, that is one hella awesome movie. I LOVE David Wenhem(hopefully I spelled that right). Now get reading on this story and stop reading my rambling thoughts of DOOM!

"What do you think candy is made of Stewie?"

"Sunshine and farts, what the hell kinda question is that?"

* * *

Chapter Five: The Cipher

"I found the Charlotte.' Benn says to his dad, trying so hard to convince him.

"You mean she was a ship?" Mr. Gates asks getting slightly interested now, but not really.

"Yeah, she was beautiful. It was truely amazing." he says a little thoughtfully, remembering the first time he saw the ship.Ana tries to picture what the ship looked like. She wishes she as there to see it all, but of course she will only be able to imagine it with her own mind.  
I could ask Riley later. She thinks and then tunes back in on the conversation between Ben and Mr. Gates.  
"I finally figured it out. The legend says that the treasure was buried to keep it from the British. But what really happened was the legend was invented, to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth." Mr. Gates explains his opinion to his son.  
"I refuse to believe that." Ben says a little coldly in a reply.  
Mr. Gates lets out a sigh, "Believe what you want. You're a grown person. What am I doing?"  
He starts walking out of the room, "Do what you want, Ben. Do what you want."  
Ana and Riley look at each other and then at Ben.  
"He's probably right. We don't even know if there is another clue." Abi says to him.  
Obviously, she's getting some-what convinced about this whole treasure thing. Ana thinks and then waits for a reply from Ben. He stands there and starts thinking. That when it clicked.  
"Well, I can think of a way we can find out. And we can find out right now." he says to the three of them with a smile.  
They all walk into the kitchen. Ben sets down some lemons and q-tips on the table. Riley and Ana sit down as Ben and Abi roll out the Declaration on the table. Mr. Gates pokes his head in through the kitchen door. "Looks like animal skin." he comments.  
Ben looks at him then back down on the document which his face down.  
"How old is it?" Mr. Gates asks.  
"Uh, about 200 years." Ben replies.  
"Really? You sure?" Mr. Gates asks with a frown.  
"Pretty darn." Ben reassures him, consentrating on the document in front of him.  
"Now, if this things in invisable, how do we look at it?" Ana asks.  
"Throw it in the oven." Mr. gates blurts.  
"No!" Abi and Ben shout at the same time, eyes wide.  
"Uh-uh," Riley stutters a little.  
Ana just looks at him with a frown, "What a wonderful idea. Let's just catch the next clue on fire. What's next? We find the treasure and melt it?" she says saracastically.  
I like her even more. Riley thinks and smiles slightly.  
Mr. Gates glares at Ana but says, "Ferrous sulphate inks can only be brought out with heat."  
"Yes, but this..." Abi starts and Ben finishes for her, "this is very old. And we can't risk compromising the map."  
"Yes, but you need a reagent." Mr. Gates imploies.  
Ben sighs, "Dad, it's really late. Why don't you get some rest?"  
"No, I'm fine." he replies walking off.  
Ben rolls his eyes and focuses back on finding the next clue. He takes a lemon and rubs a q-tip on it and goes to rubs it on the back of the Declaration. Abi grabs his wrist.  
"You can't do that." she says firmly.  
Ana blanks out on what's going on and starts thinking. I already know that I just got my self in one hell of an adventure. And it was all because I like Riley. I'm a very odd person and I have never done this much to be with a guy at all. What am I getting myself into? Maybe I'm in love with him...Okay, scratch that, I AM in love with him. But how can a person fall in love with in like, 5 days? It doesn't make sense.  
She pulled out of her thoughts by Ben's cheery voice, " We need more juice."  
Abi smiles at him, "We need more heat." They both leave the room to get more stuff and Ana gives Riley a confused look.  
"Heat works." he answers simply.  
She nods and stares at the wall in front of her. Riley glances at her, taking her features once again. It is now getting hard for him to concentrate on what is going on since he is sitting next to such a beautiful girl. And every time she would smile, he just wants to kiss her.  
Am I in love? Riley thinks. I mean, she's all I think about even though I met her, like 5 days ago and I do want to just take her in my arms and kiss her. Wait, what am I thinking? She would never and I mean NEVER go for a guy like me. Even if I am way to cute to be a computer programmer. Most likely, I'm not her type.  
"Okay, let's get to work." Ben says coming back with lemons and Abi right behind him with a blow drier.

* * *

"That's not a map." Riley states.  
Ana looks up from writing numbers on a pad at Ben and Abi, "Is it?"  
"More clues, what a surprise." Ben's dad says coming back once again.  
"Uh, are those latitudes and longitudes?" Riley asks looking at the rows of numbers.  
"That's the key?" says Abi a little unsatified.  
"Yeah. 'The key in Silence undetected.' Dad, can we have the letters now?" Ben says to Abigail, then asks his father.  
"Will somebody please explain to me what these magic numbers are?" asks Riley getting frustrated.  
"Calm down, buddy. It's an Ottendorf Cipher." Ana says to him.  
"That's right." Mr. Gates says.  
"Oh, okay...what's an Ottendorf Cipher?" Riley asks with a blank look on his face.  
"They're just codes." Mr. Gates blurts quickly.  
Ana slides the notebook in between her and Riley, "Each of these three numbers  
corresponds to a word in a key. Usually a random book or a newspaper article," she takes a breath before proceeding, "In this case, the Silence Dogood letters. So it's like the page number of the key text, the line on the page, and the letter in that line."  
Riley nods telling her that he understands what she just explained to him.  
"So, dad, where are the letters?" Ben asks his father standing up.  
"You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather..." Mr. Gates starts.  
"Dad," says Ben.  
"Even found those. They were in an antique desk from the press room..." Mr. Gates keeps going.  
"Dad," says Ben getting irritated.  
"From the New England Current. That's a newspaper," Mr. Gates finishes.  
"Dad, where are the letters?" Ben asks again.  
"I don't have them, son," Mr. Gates finally says.  
"What?" asks Ben.  
"I don't have them," Mr. Gates repeats looking around the room bashfully.  
Riley sighs, Abigail shakes her head, Ana rolls her eyes in irritation, and Ben sits on a nearby chair and takes his gloves off with his teeth.  
He clears his throat.  
"Where are they?" Ben asks very calmly under the circumstances.  
"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia," Mr. Gates states.  
"Time to go," says Ben looking at the other 3. He gets up and puts his coat back on.  
"All this time and it was on the back." Abi says looking at the Declaration with happy eyes.  
"The back of what?" asks Mr. Gates picking up the Declaration.  
"Whoa!" says Riley.

"Oh, God." Ana says.  
"No," Ben says.  
"Oh, my god. Oh, my god," says Mr. Gates once he knew what it was.  
"I know," says Ben rather calmly.  
"Oh, my god. What have you done? This is...this is..." Mr. Gates starts to say in shock.  
"I know," says Ben again a little more forcefully.  
"This is the Declaration of Independence," Mr. Gates says nearly crying.  
"Yes. And, it's very delicate," says Abi taking the Declaration way from Patrick  
"You stole it?" asks Mr. Gates looking over at Riley and Ana.  
Riley points over to Ben. Ana hits his arm. Riley glares at her as he rubs his arm since she hit him a little harder than what she went for.  
"Dad, I can explain, but I don't have the time. It was necessary. And you saw the cipher," says Ben walking over to his father.  
"And that will lead to another clue. And that'll lead to another clue. There is no treasure. I wasted 20 years of my life. And now you've destroyed yours. And you pulled me into all this," says Mr. Gates in a semi-angry tone.  
"Well, we can't have that," says Ben.  
Ana and Riley exchange looks and then look back at Ben with curiosity.

10 minutes later

Abi, Ben, Ana and Riley go to Mr. Gates' Cadillac and get in. Ben starts driving. Riley puts his feet up on the seat and closes his getting comfy.

"You're dad has a sweet ride." he says with a small smile.

"I think we should change clothes. We look kinda conspicuous, don't you think?" says Ben.

"Just a little," Abi says being a little sarcastic.

"I would love to go shopping too, but we have no money," Riley states, eyes still closed.

"Here, I took this from his house," says Ben handing a little black book over to Abi, "He usually tucks a few hundred dollars somewhere between those pages."

"_Common Sense_. How appropriate," says Abi reading the title.

She holds the book by its covers and lets the pages swing making any money fall out onto her lap.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird," Riley begins to complain.

Ana laughs and shifts her self so Riley becomes a pillow to her. He opens one eye and asks, "Am I comfortable?"

"Very comfortable." she replies with a smile and closes her eyes.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed another one of my famous stories. Please review.

WAWAWEEWA!


	6. VI

I know there are a couple mistakes in here but i can't find them now. So, you guys spot them, let me know and I'll fix it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Pass and Stow

The sun starts to rise and Ben looks around for a place to park so they could buy new clothes. Abi looks at Riley and Ana and smiles. Ana has her head resting on his shoulder sound asleep and Riley had his head resting on her with his arm around her waist. They look so peaceful together and Abi starts to wonder if they are getting feelings for each other.  
"Well, I gotta wake them up." Abi says to her self.  
She gets out of the car and opens the back door and shakes Riley and Ana awake.  
"C'mon guys, get up." Abi says softly.  
Ana wakes up and takes a moment to really wake up and then she notices that Riley has his arm around her and she starts to blush. Riley wakes up and notices and he quickly takes his arm away and blushes slightly. "Sorry." he mumbles.  
Ana smiles at him, "It's fine."  
She gets out of the car and looks around to see they are in front of a clothing shop. Ben is standing there and Abi walks over next to him. Riley stands next to Ana.  
"Okay, we're going to get new clothes. You guys take this, "Ben says handing them the piece of paper with the Ottendorf cipher on it, 'And head to the Franklin Institute. Meet us back here when you guys figure it out."  
Riley and Ana nod and walk off as Ben and Abi go to get their new clothes.

:.30 Minutes Later.:

Riley and Ana are sitting on a bench waiting for the kids they are paying to get help get the clue to come back.  
"Whose idea was this?" Ana groans.  
"Yours." Riley replies with a slight sigh.  
Ana just glares at him and he gives her a proud smiles. Just then the little boy comes back and hands Ana the post-it.  
"I got P-A-S-S and A-N-D." he says.  
Riley writes it down on a newspaper.  
"No, it's an 'N'" the kids says as Riley was writing down 'and'.  
"That is an 'n'."He replies back.  
The kids raises an eyebrow.  
"It doesn't look like one." Ana says and Riley glares at her.  
Ana gives him an innocent smile and he just sighs in an annoyed way.  
"You know what? Here. Last one. Okay? One more dollar," says Riley giving the kid a dollar.  
"Thank you," says the kid taking the dollar.  
"Go get the last 4 letters. Go get 'em, chief. Come on," says Riley to the kid giving him another yellow post-it note.  
Ana looks at him and smiles. He just gives her a look, "What?"  
"No matter how annoying i get, you'll always love me." she replies happily.  
Riley smiles and shakes his head.  
Yes I will. He thinks to him self.  
"Okay. Here's what I've got: 'The vision to see the treasured past, comes as the timely shadow passes in front of the house of pass and'...something. That's all I have. Pass and what?" says Riley.  
Ana thinks. She thinks of all the American History she knows that has to do with 'Pass'. Riley is in deep thought. A bus stops in front of them with the Liberty Bell.  
LIGHT BULB!  
"Pass and stow!" Ana nearly yells causing some people to look at them but she doesn't care.  
"You are a Genius!" Riley says hugging her an standing up.  
"Let's go get Ben." he says.  
Ana smiles and looks across the street. Uh-oh.  
"Riley we might want to run." she says walking up besides him.  
"Why?" he asks a little confused.  
"Because Ian's here." With that they ran back to where Ben and Abi.  
They quickly go up the stairs to the store an find Abi and Ben buying their clothes.  
"Hey." Riley says as the walk up to them.  
"Hey, did you get it?" Ben asks excitedly.  
"Yes. 'The vision to see the treasured past, comes as the timely shadow passes in front of the house of pass and stow'." Ana says to them remembering the clue.  
'Now, Pass and Stow referring to the-" Riley get cuts off.  
"The Liberty Bell." Ben and Abi says at the same time and go into deep thought.  
"Why do you have to do that?" Riley asks a little annoyed.  
'Because they're know-it-alls?" Ana whispers back to him. Riley nods in agreement.  
"Well, John Pass and John Stow cast the bell," says Abigail.  
"Okay. Well, then, what does the rest of this mean?" asks Riley.  
Ben starts pacing a little.  
"Wait, the vision to see the treasured past, must refer to a way to read the map," says Ben.  
Ana rolls her eye, "Really?"  
Ben just gives her 'THE Look.'  
"I thought the cipher was the map," says Riley.  
"No, the cipher was a way to find the way to read the map," Ana explains.  
"Exactly," says Ben.  
"And the way to read the map can be found where the timely shadow crosses in front of the Liberty Bell," Abi says stepping a little closer to Ben which causes Ana to make a weird look and Riley laughs a little at this.  
"Crosses in front of the house of the Liberty Bell. Independence Hall," says Ben.  
"Right, so timely shadow...it's a specific time," Abi says also thinking about it.  
"Uh, what time?" Ana and Riley ask.  
"What time? What time? Wait, wait, you're going to love this," Ben says very excitedly to Abigail, "Excuse me, can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?" he asks the cashier.  
"No," she says giving Ben a suspicious look.  
"Well, uh, I have this diver's watch. It's called a submariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You can use it as collateral," says Ben taking off his watch and handing it to the cashier.  
"Whatever," she says and takes the watch.  
"Thank you," says Ben.  
"Some one has a stick up their ass." Ana mumbles.  
Riley stifles a laugh as this one.  
Ben turns to face Abi.  
"On the back of the hundred-dollar bill is an etching on Independence Hall, based on a painting..." Ben starts to say.  
"Hello," the cashier interrupts handing him the bill.  
"Thank you," he says to her and continues without skipping a beat, "in the 1780's, who and the artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin's. It's wonderful," says Ben to the cashier.  
"Fascinating," says the cashier, but not very interested.  
"Bitch." Ana silently coughs but only got Riley elbowing her side.  
"Hold this," Ben says passing the container with the Declaration to Abi.  
"Okay," she says going to sling it over her shoulder.  
Ben pulls it back and looks at her.  
"I'm not going anywhere," she says.  
They smile at each other. Ana and Riley both roll their eyes. They just want to get this over with.  
"Now, I think that if we look at this clock tower, we may find the specific time," says Ben flipping the bill over and picking up one of the water bottles sitting on the counter.  
Ben holds the water bottle to magnify the back of the bill so he can see the clock.  
"What do you see?" Abi asks looking over his shoulder.  
"2:22," replies Ben.  
'Well, what time is it now?" Ana asks.  
"Almost 3," says the cashier looking at Ben's watch that she was holding.  
Ben looks at Riley, Ana and then at Abi.  
"We missed it," Abi whines slightly.  
"No, we didn't," says Riley looking to Ben, "We didn't miss it because...uh...you don't know this? I-I know something about history that you don't," gloats Riley.  
"I'd be very excited to learn about it, Riley," says Ben, flatly.  
"Well, hold on a second, let me just..." Riley relaxes his body and takes a breath, "let me just take in this moment. This is...this is cool," he says looking around, "Is this how you feel all the time? Because, you know...except for now, of course," he says looking back at Ben.  
Ben gives him a weird look and Abigail looks pretty annoyed. Ana slightly glaring at him, ready to punch him.  
"Riley!" Abi and Ana yell at him.  
Ben looks from Abi and Ana to Riley.  
"Alright. What I know is that daylight savings wasn't established until World War I. If it's 3 PM now, okay, that means in 1776, it would be 2 pm," says Riley.  
"Let's go." Abi says walking off with Ben hot on her heels after exchanging the cashier the bill for his watch.  
"Riley, you're a genius!" Ana squeals and kissed his cheek and catches up with the two.  
Riley stands there for a second and catches up with his friends.  
"Do you who the first person was to suggest Day Light Saving's time?" Riley asks.  
"Benjamin Franklin." Abi, Ben and Ana replies at the same time.  
Riley stomps his foot on the ground in defeat.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this one. So, yeah. if you spot those mistake let me know and tell me where they are so i can fix them. Thank you fo reading adn review please!

WAWAWEEWA!


	7. VII

_Alright, I'm going to skip to the part where they are n Independence Hall and they are going to look at the map. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven: Run**

Ben opens up the tube and takes out the document.

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these." Abi comments looking at the glasses as she passes them to Riley.

"Uh, I think he invented these." Ben states looking at her.

"They're like early American ex-ray specs." Riley says looking through them in Ana's direction.

"If that's what they are then don't look at me through them." she says with a slightly annoyed voice.

Riley smirks and stops looking through them.

"Help me." Ben says.

They help Ben unroll the Declaration. Ben pauses and stares at it for a moment.

"Ben?" Ana says questionly, she looks at him.

"It's just that the last time this was here, it was being signed." he replied thoughtfully.

Ana and Abi smile at him but Riley didn't show interest. and says, "Ben, there's another tour coming.  
Ben jumps right to it as Ana hands him the glasses. He puts them on and looks at the Declaration with a happy expression.

"What do you see?" ask Abigail.

"What is it? Is it a treasure map?" Riley asks excitedly.

"It says 'Heere at the Wall,' spelled with 2 E's. Here, take a look," says Ben passing the spectacles over to Abigail.

Riley tries to snatch them away from her, but only caught air.

"Oh, wow," she says looking through the lenses like Ben did.

"Why can't they just say go to this place, and here's the treasure, spend it wisely?" asks Riley.

"Because there wouldn't be any fun in that what-so-ever, now would there?" Ana replies back to him.

"Oh, damn." Ben says looking out the window behind Riley, Ana and Abi.

They look and see Phil and Shippen, 2 of the goons from Ian's team, are walking outside.

Riley goes over to the window and pulls back the curtain a little more than it was.

"How'd they find us?" he asks.

"Ian has nearly unlimited resources...and he's smart," says Ben rolling up the Declaration as Abi helped him.

"Great." Ana mutters and stands next to Riley.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted," says Abigail.

"Well, we don't want them to have the Declaration or the glasses, but we especially don't want them to have them both together," says Ben putting the Declaration back in the tubes.

"So what do we do?" asks Riley.

"We separate the lock from the key. We're splitting up," says Ben looking at Abigail.

"Good idea," say's Abi.

"Really?" asks Riley.

"I'll take this and those," instructs Ben referring to the container for the Declaration and the spectacles, "You guys keep that. Meet me at the car and call me if you have any problems," he says to the three of them and hands them the tube the document is really in. (Remember he takes the plastic tube out the maroon case.

"Problems?" Riley questions.

"Like if we get caught or killed?" Ana asked finishing for Riley.

"Yeah. That would be a big problem," says Ben, "Take care of her," he says just before he leaves.

"I will." All three of them say at the same time.

They look at each other awkwardly and leave the building and going the opposite direction as Ben. They walk down a busy street not knowing that they are being followed. Abi looks behind them.

"Ana, Riley run." she says and they take off running.

Shaw and Victor have been following them and are now chasing them down the side walk. They run till they get to a Farmer's Market.

"In here." Abi says turning in there.

Ana and Riley follow. They come to a fork in the middle of the store. They look around.

"This way!" they all yell.

Riley goes the opposite direction that Abi and Ana go. They both jump over a meet counter and sit on the ground, panting. Abi is clothing onto the plastic tube.

"If you're not a steak, you don't belong here." says a women who is working at the counter.

"I'm just hiding from my ex-husband." Abi says

"And my ex-boyfriend." Ana adds as she catches on.

The woman looks ahead of her and looks back at them and says, "Who, baldy?"

Both women nod yes, still panting slightly.

"Girls. stay as long as you like." the woman offers.

They both say thanks you. Abi looks through the glass and sees Shaw. She quickly brings her head down.

"Do you need something?" the woman asks.

No answer and she repeated her self.

"Shut up." Shaw says and Abi and Ana hear him leave.

The woman looks back at them and states, "I see why you left."

Ana and Abi jump back over the counter and go to look for Riley. They find him and Abi puts a hand on his shoulder. He jumps slightly and turns around.

"Where were you two?" he asks looking at them.

"Where were we? Where were you?" Abi snaps at him.

"Run now, argue later." Ana says and they take off again.

No good, Shaw spots them and warns Victor where they are going and then informs Ian.  
Ana, Abi and Riley are running to City Hall, but Riley gets stuck behind business men. Ana looks to see him stuck and Abi is still running. Then, Abi almost runs into a messengers bike and falls, dropping the document and is rolled into the street. Ana takes off after it and goes to grab it when a truck comes. She feels someone's arms go around her waist and pull her back. Riley. They fell back and the tuck drove right over the tube. Ian came into view. Ana shoots a glare at him as he picks up the Declaration. Shaw and Victor come up behind him.

"Come one." Abi says to the both of them. Riley helps Ana up.

He takes her hand and they run down the street again, trying to get as far away from Ian as possible. They turn a corner and stop running.

"We need to call Ben." Abi says looking at Riley.

"Right." he takes out his cell phone with his free hand since he is still holding Ana's hand.

"Ow." Ana gasps and almost falls.

Riley puts his phone back in his pocket and supports Ana.

"Are you okay?" he asks in concerned tone.

Ana winces as pain shot through her body. It is coming through her ankle.

"Yeah. I have a bad ankle and when I fell, it must have just hurt again." she says and supports her self once again, Riley never let go of her hand. She notices and looks at him.

"You can let go of my hand, now." she says softly and looks at him.

Riley quickly lets go of her hand and blushes. She smiles and gives him a quick hug.

"You should call Ben now." she says.

He nods and calls Ben up. He dials Ben's number and Ben answers with an annoyed tone.

"What?"

"We lost it," says Riley.

"What!" Ben yells now angry and agitated.

"We lost the Declaration. Ian took it," says Riley.

Ben makes an angry movement.

"Yeah, uh, okay. Are you all alright?" Ben asks them starting to cool down.

"Yeah. Ana's ankle is a little hurt, but she claims she'll be fine." Riley answers.

"Alright. Um, meet me back at the car and we'll figure out how to get the Declaration back from Ian.

Ben hangs up before Riley can say anything.

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review._

_WAWAWEEWA!_


	8. VIII

_So, here is another awesome chapter. i hope you all like it. And I'm getting sad because this story is almost over. Please ENJOY!_

**Chapter Eight: Trinity Church**

Ana, Abi and Riley walk around the corner and see something they did not want to see. Ben is getting arrested by the FBI.

"Time to go." Ana says turning around, she still has limp.

Riley and Abi turn around and follow her back around the corner.

"Now what?" Riley asks to one in particular.

Ana sighs and says, "Follow me. I know somewhere we can think."

They walk over to a park. Abi starts pacing while Ana and Riley sit down pushed deep into their thoughts. Ana wants Ben to get free and get Ian thrown in jail. Riley wants pretty much the same thing...and to get the guts to tell Ana how he feels and just kiss her.

"Riley do you know how to get in touch with Ian?" Abi asks as an idea pops up in her head.

Ana and Riley look at her disbelievingly and say together, "Excuse me?"

"Do you know how to get in touch with him or not?" Abi asks a little more harshly.

"You want the Declaration and Ben back, right?"

He looks at Ana then back at Abi and replies, "Well, yeah."

"Gimme your phone." she demands.

Riley takes out his phone and hands it to Abi. She calls Ian. Riley and Ana talk.

"I feel guilty." Ana says quietly but Riley still heard her.

"Why? You didn't get Ben arrested." he states.

Ana takes in a breath and replies, "I know, but if I just pushed my way through that damn crowd faster, I could have gotten the Declaration and Ian wouldn't have it."

Riley sighs and looks down. He brings his gaze back at her, "Look, what happened, happened. And if I couldn't get pass three business men that fast, you expect to get through a crowd in a quick manner?"

Ana thinks and nods, "Yeah, good point."

"C'mon." Abi says handing Riley his phone.

"Where are we going?" Ana asks standing up.

Riley stands up too.

"To the Internet café' on Broadway. Let's go." she answers and walks quickly away.

"Injured, thank you." Ana says in a smart ass tone, walking as fast as she can with her hurt ankle.

"Someone's in a rush." Riley mutters.

"You think?" Ana replies sarcastically.

Café'

Riley is using a laptop as Abi calls Ben's cell.

Hello? came Shaw's voice.

"Ben...please." Abi says in a demanding tone.

"Hi, sweetie. How's your day going?" Abi asks Ben.

Interesting dear. So what, you're working with Ian now? Ben asks in a hushed tone.

"Turns out helping someone escape from FBI custody is a criminal act. He's the only criminal we knew, so we called him and made him a deal," Abi explains calmly...well kind of calm.

You're...you're alright yeah? I mean you're safe? Ben asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, we all are. Riley's here doing something clever with a computer," she says walking over to Riley.

"I'm tracking him through the...hey!" Riley says as Abi puts the phone to his ear, "I'm tracking you through the GPS in Shaw's Phone. They take a turn anywhere we don't want and we'll know it," Abi starts to take the phone away from his ear, "So don't worry," he mumbles.

Ana giggles at this and glares at her.

"Yeah, laugh it up." he mutters.

"If Ian tries to double cross us, we can call the FBI and tell them right where you are. And where to find Ian," explains Abi looking out the window towards Ian.

And where's that? asks Ben.

"Right across the street from where we're hiding. At the intersection of Wall Street and Broadway," says Abi.

Well, you figured out the clue, says Ben enthusiastically.

"Simple. 'Heere at the Wall'. Wall Street and Broadway. Ben, there is a catch. We made Ian believe that he could have the treasure. It was the only way we could get this far," says Abi solemnly.

"He's here," Ana and Riley both says then look at each other.  
Abigail hangs up the phone and watches from their position.

"You both really need to stop doing that." she says turning around and looking at them. Ana just shrugs only because she thinks its really cute that they do that.

"Hey, I can't help it if we're both telepathic." Riley states and closes the laptop.

Abi raises an eyebrow, "Telepathic?" she questions.

Ana sighs and rolls her eyes, though she loves Riley this kind of stuff. She admits it to her self, she loves him.

"Yes. Telepathic." he repeats.

"You're weird." Ana says shaking her head slightly.

You love me anyways." he remarks with a smirk.

"Oh, yes. I love the great Riley Poole." she says sarcastically.

Well, to him it is sarcasm, but not her.

"Shut up guys. Ben's talking to Ian." Abi snaps at them.

They watch Ben and Ian talk. As Ben starts to walk away with the pipe and document, Ian says something. Ben stops and looks at him. The talk a little more and Ben's face turns in a face of defeat.. They start to walk away and Riley's phone rings. He answers it.

"Yeah." he says knowing it is Ben.

Get over to the Trinity church quickly. Ben says determined.

"All right." Riley says and hangs up.

Ana and Abi look at him and he says, "We need to go to Trinity Church."

They walk out of the café' and head to the church. When they enter the church they see Mr. Gates sitting down with Shaw and Victor by him. Ana looks around and see Ben and Ian up in the front, talking. Ana Abi and Riley sit down and stay quiet.

"How's your ankle?" Riley asks Ana in a whisper.

Ana feels a slight ache in her ankle as she moves it, but she didn't limp anymore which is good.

"Better." she replies quietly.

"Just another clue." Mr. Gates says out loud over hearing what Ben and Ian are talking about.

"Dad." Ben calls back with a scolding tone.

"No, you're right. Parkington Lane has to be here somewhere," says Ben looking around the church.

"A street inside the church," Ian says confused.

Ana thinks about it then it hits her and she blurts, "Not inside, beneath."

Ben and Ian look at her and so does everyone else. She blushes and slides down her eat slightly, trying to hide. Riley pats her shoulder and says, "It's okay."

She sticks her tounge out at him and sits back up.

Ian and Ben roll up the Declaration and place it back in the plastic tube. Ian calls for Shippen and Victor to bring Riley, Ana and Abi towards them. He also motions for Mr. Gates to follow. They walk towards the side of the church to find the door that leads to the basement and further down.

Shaw opens the door and lets Ian go down first. Riley, Ana and Abi go in after him, followed by Ben, Mr. Gates, Shippen, Victor and Phil. Shaw closes the door behind them and goes down. Ana over hears Ben and Mr. Gates. Mr. Gates stops Ben as soon as they are on flat ground and starts talking to him in a hushed tone.

"Look. Cooperation only lasts as long as the status quo is unchanged. As soon as this guy gets to wherever this thing ends, he won't need you anymore. Or...or any of us," Mr. Gates tells his son.

"So we find a way to make sure the status quo changes in our favor," says Ben.

"How?" asks Mr. Gates.

"I'm still working on it," says Ben.

"Well, I guess I better work on it too, then," says Mr. Gates says and the walk again.

_Hope you all ejoyed this one. Sorry it's not every long. Please review!_

_WAWAWEEWA!_


	9. IX

_Well, here's chapter nine. Some action in there. And no, they don't kiss yet. PERVS! Jp jp. Hope you all ENOY it._

**Chapter Nine: Collapse and Fear**

They all make it down to the main room beneath the church. Riley and Ana wonder over to what looks like tombs. Riley looks at one and his eyes light up.

"Hey! Par...Hey, we found it! Him," shouts Riley to everyone else.

Ana tries to stifle a laugh at Riley's stuttering. Ian comes over and calls Ben over to look at it.

"It's a name," Ian says studying the tomb closely.

Ben runs his hand over the tombstone.

"Parkington Lane. He was a third-degree master mason of the Blue Light..." Ben starts to say.

Ben didn't notice Ian nod to Victor. Victor comes over with a big wrench ready to hit out the tombstone.

"Hey! Stop!" Ben yells to him, but he just bashes the tomb and ignores Ban.

Everyone backs up a few steps. Ana just looks at it and Abi stands next to her. Ben, Ian and the other guys lift the casket out of the tomb. Then, Parkington's body falls through it. Ana grabs Riley's hand as she jumps. Abi notices and smirks.

"Careful no one steps on him." Victor says as they put the casket back over Mr. Lane's body.

Riley looks at his hand entwined with Ana's and he looks at her with a smile.

"You were scared." he teases keeping his smile.

Ana lets go of Riley's hand and glares and says, "I was not scared."

Abi looks at her.

"You mean to tell me you planned it out?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

Ana stutters for a moment before saying, "Maybe."

She walks over next to Ben. Abi looks at Riley and then walks next to Ana. Riley goes on Ben's other side and looks down the tomb.

"Okay. Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley asks to no one really.

"Right. Phil, Victor, you stay here. And if anyone should come out without me...well, use your imagination," Ian says looking at the two of his men.

"Shall we?" he asks Ben.

Ben takes a flashlight and crawls inside. Ian follows. Ben gets to the end of crawling and picks up a torch.

"Got a light?" he asks Ian.

Ian takes a lighter out of his pocket and lights the torch. Everyone filters into the tunnel. Ben walks around, then goes down some stairs. There is a piece of wood that had fallen onto the path. Ben steps over it and helps everyone else.

"Careful." he says to Ian.

His dad comes up and he says, "Watch your step."

Ben helps Riley over who pats his shoulder. He takes Ana's hand to help her over since her ankle is still sore. He helps Abi over but before she could go any further his pulls her back.

"Come here." he says and pulls her into a kiss.

Ana smiles and walks up next to Riley. Abi pulls away from Ben and smiles and continues her way.

"Why does that never happen to me?" Shippen asks to nobody.

Ana heard him, though and just had to reply.

"Ugly." she coughs and Shippen glares at her but doesn't say anything to her.

They keep walking down the tunnel and down some stairs. Ian reaches a wider area.

"What's this?" he asks.

They step over a hole in the flooring and get to a look out area.

"It's a chandelier," says Ben walking forward.

He lights it with the torch exposing the cobweb covered area. He passes the torch over to Ian and Riley helps Ben push the chandelier out with a rope. It reveals a shaft with a winding staircase that leads very far down.

"Wow," Riley says.

Ana moves closer to Riley. Her fear of heights his just beyond believable. Abi notices that she's nervous and whispers, "Are you okay? You know, with your fear and all..."

Ana nods silently.

"Look at the elevators," says Ben.

"A dumbwaiter system," says Patrick.

"How do a bunch of guys with hand tools build all this?" asks Shippen looking everywhere.

"The same way they built the pyramids. And the Great Wall of China," says Ben.

"Yeah, the Alien's helped them." Riley and Ana say together.

They look at each other. Ana looks away and blushes.

"You two really need to stop doing that." Ben says soundly just a little annoyed.

"Right. Let's go. What are we waiting for?" Ian asks.

Shippen hands Patrick a torch, signaling for him to go first.

"I'm not going out on that thing. 200 years of termite damage and rot," Patrick says taking the torch.

"Dad, do what he says," says Ben calmly.

Patrick takes cautious steps every time he moves to ensure safe footing. Everyone follows him. He kicks down a loose board.

"Watch your step," he says, "We're right under the Trinity Graveyard. That's probably why no one ever found this," he continues to head down on more steps but he is cautious about it.

Riley puts his hand on the rail and looks around. He notices that there are cockroach on his hand and he freaks out and shakes his hand and catches up with Ana and Abi who laugh quietly.

"Afraid of bugs Riley?" Ana asks with a slight laugh.

"Hahaha." he laughs sarcastically and continues to walk.

The group starts to feel rumbling. Ana backs against the wall and closes her eyes.

"What is that?" Riley asks.

Everyone looks above them.

"Subway," says Ian once the rumbling faded.

Ben nods and they continue on.

Shaw takes a step off of the last stair and goes through the wood. He falls all the way down. no return there.

"Oh God! Shaw!" Ian yells to him but it does him no good.

Ana still has her eyes closed when the floor starts to crumble. Her eyes shoot open and she sees Riley jump to the walk way below. She cannot move.

"Ana, jump over to where Riley is1" Abi yells at her.

Ana feels the floor start to collapse so she jumps. But her feet miss the ledge and she falls and manages to grab hold of the edge. She feels a hand grabs hers.

"Try and pull your self up." Riley says holding onto to both her hands.

She pulls her self and Riley helps her up. She basically in shock at this point.

"Stay here." he says as she leans against the wall, panting.

Ben tries to hand Riley the Declaration but the elevator that him and Abi are on falls. the rope knots as they fall, causing Abi to fall and hold onto a board. She starts to fall as Ben catches her hand and they are swinging back and forth.

"Get down there! Get down there!" Mr. Gates yells to Shippen, who tries to lower their elevator.

Ben and Abigail are swinging on their broken elevator and the Declaration got loose from Ben's grasp. It rolls over to the edge.

"The Declaration," Abi says quietly.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asks her.

"Yes," she says instantly.

Ben drops her on a pathway below him and he grabs the document and he slips and falls. He grabs on to the last board he could. The nails slowly start to come out. The nails are almost out, when a rope falls next to him. He grabs it and looks up to see Mr. Gates holding the rope. Ben swings on the rope over to a safe place and gets over the railing. Abi walks towards him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dropped you. I had to save the Declaration," Ben says to her.

"No, don't be. I would have done exactly the same thing to you," she says.

"Really?" he asks her with disbelieving eyes.

"I would have dropped you both. Freaks." Riley says walking down to them, with Ana close behind who looks like she's going to faint.

"Ana, are you okay?" Abi asks with concern walking over to her friend and puts her hand on her shoulder.

Ana is white as a ghost. Riley walks over to her other side and puts an arm around her. Ana is shaking and she nods slightly to Abi.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Riley asks her with concern.

Ana looks at him and replies, "Yes."

Shippen lowers the elevator with Mr. Gates and Ian aboard. They get to the level Ben, Abi, Riley, and Ana were on.

"Get on," Ian demands.

"Ian...it's not worth it," Ben says and looks at Ana with concern.

"Do you imagine any one of your lives is more valuable to me than Shaw's? We go on," he says.

"The status quo. Keep the status quo," says Mr. Gates to Ben as they got on.

Ben nods his head. Riley takes Ana's hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze. She looks at him and smiles letting him know she's better.

_Please review. Hope you all liked this one!!_

_WAWAWEEWA!_


	10. X

_Wel, here's number ten! Woot! I'm glad that you guys really enjoy this story._

**Chapter Ten: Another Way out or Treasure?**

Shippen lowers the elevator till it is level with a wider and more open area. Ben takes the torch from Abi and walks into the area followed by everyone else. Ana starts to get a bad feeling in her stomach and remembers that she still has her gun with her.  
Ana looks around the room and so does Ben. Only a lantern that is hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this?" asks Riley.

"So where's the treasure?" Shippen asks Ben.

Ben looks around. A deceiving look passes his face.

"Well?" provokes Ian.

"This is it? We came all this way for a dead end?" Riley asks raising his voice.

Ana releases his hand and walks around looking for something, anything.

"Yes," says Ben calmly.

Ian gives a disbelieving laugh and runs a hand through his hair.

"There's got to be something more," Riley says.

"Riley, there's nothing more," Ben says to him.

"Another clue, or..." Riley starts to say.

"No, there are no more clues! That's it, okay! It's over! End of the road. The treasure's gone. Moved. Taken somewhere else," Ben shouts at him.

Riley looks taken back while Mr. Gates, Abi and Ana stare at him shocked that he even yelled at all. Ian gives him a skeptical look.

"You're not playing games with me, are you, Ben? Him?" Ian asks, "You know where it is."

"No," says Ben simply.

Ian looks back to Shippen.

"Okay, go," Ian says to him.

Shippen and Ian rush back to the elevator. they get on and Shippen starts moving it up.

"Wait a minute." Ben says following them.

Ana, Mr. Gates, and Abi follow Ben.

"Don't do this," says Ben.

Shippen has already raised the elevator a bit. He stops.

"You can't leave us here," says Abigail.

"Yes I can. Unless Ben tells me the next clue," says Ian from his spot on the elevator.

"There isn't another clue," Ben stresses to him.

"Ian, listen. Why don't you come back down here and we can talk through this together," Riley says.

Ian pulls a gun out at Riley. Ana reaches for hers.

"Don't speak again." Ian scolds, still pointing he gun at Riley.

Ana steps in front of Riley and points her gun at Ian.

"You'll have to get through me." she hisses at him and glares.

Ian smirks at her slightly and glares at Shippen who gives a confused shrug. He really wasn't sure what just happened.

"The clue. Where's the treasure?" Ian pauses, "Ben?" he asks pointing the gun at Ben now.

When Ben doesn't answer right away, Ian cocks the gun.

"The lantern," says Mr. Gates quickly.

"Dad..." Ben says to him.

"The status quo has changed, son," he says.

"Don't..." Ben pleads with his father.

Mr. Gates ignores his son and turns to talk to Ian. Ian lowers the gun.

"It's part of Freemason teachings. In King Solomon's temple there was a winding staircase. It signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue," explains Mr. Gates.

"And what does it mean?" Ian asks.

"Boston. It's Boston," Ben says sheepishly.

"The old North Church in Boston where Thomas Newton hung a lantern in the steeple to signal Paul Revere that the British were coming. One if by land, 2 if by sea. One lantern. Under the winding staircase of the steeple, that's where we have to look," says Mr. Gates.

"Thank you," says Ian like he really meant it.

"Hey, you have to take us with you," Mr. Gates says taking a step forward.

"Why? So you can escape in Boston? Besides with you out of the picture there's less baggage to carry," says Ian.

"What if we lied?" Mr. Gates asks.

"Did you?" Ian asks pointing the gun at him.

"What if there's another clue?" asks Ben.

"Then I'll know right where to find you," says Ian, "See you, Ben."

Shippen raises the elevator.

"No!" Ben shouts up to them.

"There's no other way out!" shouts Riley.

"Ian, come back," says Abigail.

They disappear.

"We're going to die." Riley says in a defeated tone.

Ana rolls her eyes and uncocks her gun and puts it back under her belt. Ben rushes to a wall on the far end of the area they are in.

"It's gunna be okay, Riley...I'm sorry I yelled at you," says Ben walking back into the room.

"It's okay, kiddo," says Mr. Gates as he follows Ben back in.

Abi and Ana follow Ben and Mr. Gates.

"Okay, boys, what's going on? The British came by sea. It was 2 lanterns, not 1," Ana says crossing her arms.

"Ian needed another clue. So we gave it to him," says Mr. Gates as he and Ben look around for something.

"It was a fake. It was a fake clue," Riley states as he stands next to Ana.

Ben feels something on one of the walls.

"That means...by the time Ian figures it out, we'll still be trapped, and he'll shoot us then. Either way we're gunna...die," Riley says getting quieter with each phrase.

"Nobody's gunna die. There's another way out," says Ben looking at Riley."

"Where?" Riley asks.

"Through the treasure room," says Ben with a smile.

He pushes a button that is in the wall. The wall pops out like a door. Ben takes a torch from a wall and goes in the other room. Abi and Mr. Gates follow. Ana and Riley go in. Ana sighs and leans against the wall. Nothing.

Ben walks into the center of the kind of empty room. The only things that are left are broken pieces of pottery and other things.

"Looks like someone got here first," says Riley looking around.

Ben gives a defeated sigh. Ana looks at him with sympathy. Mr. Gates puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Abi says to him.

"It's gone," Ben says sadly looking at his father.

"Listen Ben..." Mr. Gates starts to say.

Riley moves to sit near the entryway. Ana slides down the wall so she's sitting down the ground a few feet from Riley. She looks up, staring at the ceiling

"It may have even been gone before Charles Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates," says Ben.

"It doesn't matter," says Mr. Gates.

"I know. 'Cause you were right," Ben says to his father and looks at him.

"No, I wasn't right. This room is real, Ben. And that means the treasure is real. You're in the company of some of the most brilliant minds in history because you found what they left behind for you to find and understood the meaning of it. You did it Ben. For all of us. Your grandfather, and all of us. And I've never been so happy to be proven wrong," Mr. Gates says sincerely, his hand still on Ben's shoulder.

"I just...really thought I was going to find the treasure," says Ben, moving to take a seat at a part in the wall.

"Okay, then we just keep looking for it," says Mr. Gates walking closer to Ben.

Abi looks at Ana and Ana smiles. Ana gets up and moves next to Abi.

"I'm in," they say at the same time.

Ben looks at them and back to his father.

"Okay," says Ben.

"Not to be Johnny Rain Cloud here, but that's not gunna happen. Because as far as I can see, we're still trapped down here. Now, Ben, where's this other way out?" Riley asks.

"Well, that's it. It doesn't make any sense, the first thing the builders would have done after getting down here was to cut a secondary shaft back out for air..." explains Ben.

Mr. Gates.

"...and in case of cave-ins," Ben finishes.

They move around the room, looking for something that can lead them to a way out. Ben hands the torch over to Abigail and touches the one circle that looks vaguely familiar.

"Could it really be that simple?" he asks himself taking the meerschaum pipe out of his pocket.

"The secret lies with Charlotte," he adds quietly.

Ben places the pipe in the carved out portion of the wall and puts the stem in the little spot below it and rotates it counterclockwise until it clicks into place. He then pushes the circle and a big gust of wind goes by everyone. On the opposite side of the room, a door way opens. Riley stands up from his spot and walks over to everyone else.

_Hope you all liked it. Part eleven will be out maybe Saturday or possibly tonight. I'm going to be away for two days since I'm in Alaska right now. My mom wants me to take a train ride with her and stay in Denali for a couple days. So, I said sure. Please review. I'll have number eleven as ASAP!!_

_WAWAWEEWA!_


	11. XI

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Been pretty busy and shit. Our luggage got lost and it really sucked but we're supposed to get it back today, so thank God. Hope you enjoy number 11._

**Chapter Eleven: Treasuring Kiss**

Ben walks through the door and everyone else followed him. Ana takes in a gasp as she sees gold...everywhere.

"Oh my God." she breaths and looks around.

Abi walks over to some scrolls and looks in awe.

"Scrolls from the Library of Alexandria. Could it possible?" she asks to no one in particular.

Ana runs up and gives her a big hug and Abi returns it. Ana sees Mr. Gates smile at his son in a happiness as he starts to look around. The two girls release each other and look around. Ana turns around and sees Riley.

"It's a big blue-green man with a strange go-tee. I guess that's significant." he finishes and hugs the statue.

Ana walks up behind him and coughs. He turns around and smirks as if nothing happened.

"Should I leave you two alone? Because, you know, there are other people you know." she states like a smart ass with a smile.

Riley laughs sarcastically and continued looking around. Ben looks over as a post like thing. He picks up something and lets it run through his fingers. It looks like some kind of gun powder from what Ana could tell. Ben puts his torch to it and it lights up and runs down the middle of a wall. The fire runs through the middle of the room lighting up a bigger room and more treasure. Ana walks over and stands at the balcony. Abi, Riley and Patrick walk over too and look in awe. Ben looks at his father.

"Yes!" shouts Patrick clapping a hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ana turns to Riley and throws her arms around his neck and bringing him into a hug. He surprised at first but hugs her back. Ana moves away slightly with her arms around his neck still and she is facing him. Hazel eyes connected with blue eyes. Riley leans down and Ana feels in the space with a soft kiss. Ana breaks away for a moment and she smiles. Riley returns that smile and kisses her again. They break away and go back to looking at the treasure.

"Enjoying your self?" Abi whispers to Ana.

She smiles and looks back at Abi and answers, "Very much, yes."

She returns her smile and walks over next to Ben. Ana look at Riley and frowns.

"Riley, are you crying?" she asks almost about to laugh.

"Look...stairs." he answers looking at the far, dark part of the room.

She looks over to see stairs and she laughs at Riley and hugs him.

* * *

Mr. Gates, Abi, Ana and Riley are sitting on the alter in the church. Ben walks up to Agent Sudusky as he walks in. He hands him the Declaration.

"Just like that?" Sudusky asks taking it.

"Just like that." Ben repeats.

"You do know you just handed me the biggest bargaining chip." Sudusky says.

"The Declaration of Independence is not a bargaining chip. Not to me." Ben replies.

"Have a seat," Sudusky says sitting on the Alter and Ben sits near him, "So, what's your offer?"

"How about a bribe?" Ben starts, "Say, 10 billion dollars?"

Sudusky smiles and says, "I take it you found the treasure?"

"It's about 5 stories below your shoes." Ben says to him.

"You know the Templars and the Free Masons believed that the treasure was too great for any one man to have, not even a king. That's why they went to such length to keep it hidden," says Sadusky.

Ana tunes out on them talking and puts her head on Riley's shoulder. He puts his arm around her. Abi smiles at them and says, "It's about time."

They both look at her.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about, my dear Abi." Ana replies and looks at her.

"You know, both of you, very well what I'm talking about. It was obvious the day you two met that you like each other." she says and leans back, her hands supporting her.

Abi looks over at Ben and smiles, "Though, you could say the same for me when I met Ben. Though, when i met him, he was Paul Brown, not Ben Gates."

She looks over at Ben with pear bliss. Ana takes her chance, "Love struck." she coughs.

Abi looks at her slowly and glares then looks away. Riley smiles at Ana and kisses her forehead. He couldn't be any happier. Even he is possibly going to be rich, he has the girl he feel in love with about a week ago. Ana starts listening to Ben a gain.

"Okay, here's what I want," Ben starts, "Dr. Chase gets off completely clean, not even a little post-it on her service record."

"Okay," says Sadusky nodding.

"I want the credit for the find to go to the entire Gates family with the assistance of Mr. Riley Poole and Miss Ana-Marie Pontius," says Ben looking in the direction of Riley and Ana. He smiles at them and they both return it. Ben then looks at his father who is smiling proudly at him.

"And what about you?" Sadusky asks.

"I really would love not to go to prison. I can't even begin to describe how much I would love to not go to prison," says Ben to Sadusky.

"Someone's gotta go to prison, Ben." Sudusky says with a slight smile.

"Well, if you've got a helicopter, I think I help with that," says Ben.

"Okay," says Sadusky, "Where to?"

Ana smiles and stands up. Riley goes to protest but she gives him a smile and walk over to Ben and Sudusky.

"We go to Boston." she says.

Ben smiles at her and stands up as well.

"I take it she's joining you?" Sudusky asks, standing up and looking at Ben.

"Yes, she is." he replies.

"Al right." Ana says imitation Quagmire from Family Guy.

Ben laughs at her and he walks over to the other three. They all stand up. Ana walks over and stands next to him.

"Ana and I going to Boston to catch Ian. What you guys need to do is find a hotel to stay. we'll meet you there in a while." he says and gives Abi a kiss before walking off.

Ana brings Riley into a kiss and breaks away, "I'll see you in a while, okay?"

"One more kiss?" he asks with a smirk.

She smiles and kisses him lightly one more time before heading off.

_I hope you guys liked this one. Please review. I'll update ASAP!!_

_WAWAWEEWA!_


	12. XII

_Well, here's number 11. Hope you all enjoy._

**Chapter Twelve: Ian's in Jail**

Ha ha ha ha ha! Ian's in jail!" Ana sings all the way up to the hotel sweet that they were all stating in.

"Could you be anymore louder?" Ben asks looking at her and then continues, "I don't think they could hear you in SCOTLAND." he snaps.

Ana stops and looks at Ben shocked. Then she smirks as they walk out the elevator and skips down the hall. Ben stops as he gets out and calls, "Ana, wrong way."

Ana stops and turns around, skipping back towards Ben and once she passes him, she chimes, "I knew that."

She continues to skip down the hall and stop in front of a door that says 'Presidential Suite'. She stares at it in awe and Ben stops next to her. She gives him and hug and says, "I love you."

Ben stands there perplexed and she lets go. He asks, "So, what was that random hug and 'I love you' for?"

"You got the Big Suite." she smiles and takes out the card-key.

"Well, actually, the FBI got it for us." he corrects and Ana just shrugs and slides the key in the door thingy (Sorry, don't know what it's called, lol.)

They both walk in and Ana sees Riley. She smiles and then looks at Ben.

"don't you dare..." Ben states glaring at her.

Ana smirks even more and starts singing, "Ian's in jail! Ian's in jail! Ian's in jail!"

Riley and Abi look at each other. Abi pats his shoulder and says, "Good luck with her. Usually if she hasn't had anything to eat for awhile, she gets like this." She walks away and pulls Ben in a loving hug.

Riley looks back at Ana who's still sings 'Ian's in jail.'

"Is there anyway I can get you to shut up?" he asks now getting slightly annoyed by this.

Ana stops and thinks for a moment and replies, "Nope." she continues and starts walking away.

Riley Grans her arm and pulls her in a kiss. She kisses back and breaks away.

"That's one to shut me up." she comments and kisses him again a little more passionately.

She puts her hand on his neck and the other resting his chest while his hands hold her waist. Abi, Ben and Mr. Gates all look that then slightly shocked.

"Is this really the time?" Ben asks.

They just ignore him and continue kissing. Well, not kissing, more of tongue wrestling. (Ha I love calling it that. It makes me laugh) The three of them frown with a slight annoyance.

"Hey! We're still here." Abi snaps at them.

Riley and Ana stop, slightly breathing hard and they look over at Ben, Abi and Mr. Gates. Ben asks, "Would you like us to leave or would prefer a slightly annoyed audience?"

Riley and Ana look at each other and let go of one another and blush slightly. "Sorry." they both mumble.

"All right then. Now that Riley and Ana are done sucking each other's faces off, what were you going to say, Ben?" Abi announces and looks at Ben.

"well, the treasure is being moves tonight from the church and they'll call me when they let me know how much i get of it. We all each get a little bit of the treasure. Yes, Riley, Ana, you get some of it too." Ben says looking at the eager faces of Riley and Ana.

They both smile happily and relax slightly.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. G'night." Mr. Gates says walk to a bedroom with two beds and closing the door. (Remember, presedential suite)

"We're heading to bed, too. Night guys." Ben says walking to his father's room to take the extra bed. Abi follows and say to Riley and Ana, "Behave you two. night."

Ana glares at her and then falls back on the couch. Riley starts walking to the other room (one bed adn no you freaks they aren't going to...you know.) Ana looks at him confused.

"Where are you going?" she asks standing.

"Bed." he answers.

Ana smiles and runs pass him and jumps on the bed using it as a trampoline. Riley walks in and just watches her with amusement.

"Why are you so happy?" he asks and smirks.

Ana starts spinning in her jumps and answers, "I don't know why. I just am." she falls on her back on the bed out of breath and starts cracking up.

"Wow, you are very hyper right now." he says and lies next to her.

"Ha, I know. It's a wonder that anyone likes me." she remarks calming down.

Ana turns on to her stomach placing her arms beneath her head and looks at Riley, "You probably think I'm a very, huh?" she asks.

"Well, not a freak, but very energetic. In a good way, though." replies Riley turning to his side looking in her hazel eyes. They look almost green right now which just made her even more beautiful.

Riley lays back on his back and looks at the ceiling. Ana moves closer to him and kisses him gently. She lays his head on his chest, falling for trance of the rhythm of his heartbeat. Should couldn't imagine anywhere else she would want to be. Riley pus his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. One of his hands stroking her soft, curly brown hair. Ana closes her eyes, waiting for sleep to over come her. Riley lies awake. This couldn't be any more perfect. Here he is, with the woman he loves so much.

"I love you, Ana." he whispers to himself letting him self hear the words come from his mouth.

Ana heard this though before sleep over came her. She smiles softly and sleep takes over her. she just wishes she could get the guts to say it back. Maybe she will, but time will tell.

_Awe, how cute. They love each other. And not to worry, I'm going to make this atleast another 5-7 chapters. Then, I'll start brain storming a sequel. And review please. I enjoy those reviews. And also tell others about my stories. i'll always enjoy getting lots of reviews. Plus I have been noticing that i have a lot of hits, but not to many people are review when they read this. So, when you do finish reading, please review. Please. i love getting review. So, dont forget. I'll update ASAP._

_WAWAWEEWA!_


	13. XIII

_Sorry it took so long to update peeps. I had writer's block; I was hangin' out with friends and all that. I just got back thank God (Alaska). So here's chapter thirteen! Enjoy_

**Chapter Thirteen: 1 Percent**

_One Month Later_

Ana is laying on the large couch inside the living room that belonged to Ben and Abi. They had bought a new house ever since they got all that money. Her brown hair in a high pony tail with pieces falling into her face. She had on a 'HIM' t-shirt and torn jeans with black converse.

_1- percent, he turned down. Good God._ Ana thinks to her self with a slight shaking of her head.

"I can't believe he turned it down." Riley says disbelievingly sitting in a lounge chair across from Ana.

Ana starts chuckling. Ever since Riley found out, he's Ben on Ben's ass. He is trying to making him feel bad for it, in Ana's opinion.

"There's no 'ha-ha' about this. I wanna know what the hell he is thinking. 10 percent." Riley remarks.

Ana shakes her head and closes her eyes. She starts to remember when Riley said 'I love you' to her at the hotel after Ian's arrest. It made her feel so alive when he had said it. She still hasn't said it back to him only because she is waiting for the right moment to tell him. Though, she already knows if he says it again, she is defiantly saying back to him, that's for sure.

"How much did you get?" Riley asks looking over at Ana.

"Um, one and a half." She says wincing slightly as she seeing the shocked look on Riley's face.

He frowns in a disappointed and pissed way, but not at her, at something else. Ana sighs and swings her legs over the couch, sitting upright. She gets up and walks over to Riley and sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looks at her and pus his arms around her waist.

"And what's this for?" asks Riley, slightly smirking.

Ana thinks for a moment before answering.

"Nothing." She answers and kisses him lightly on the lips.

Riley kisses back and deepens it. Though, little do they know, Ben and Abi walk in. Abi raises her eyebrows and looks at Ben. She knows he hates it when Riley and Ana do this. Ben sighs and shakes his head before speaking.

"Must you guys do this every time we walk in?" he asks, though they ignore him.

"Okay, right now it looks as those you two are going to eat each other." He adds trying to make them stop.

No luck, and Ben frowns. Ana trying not to laugh. She and Riley both know when they make-out, it bugs the shit out of Ben…and it's funny. Abi pats Ben on the shoulder and walks over by Ana and smack her in the back of the head with a near by book. Ana breaks away from Riley and rubs the back of her head and glares at Abi.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ana asks a little irritated.

"What ever do you mean?" Abi asks innocently.

Ana glares at her, and then Riley says. "You ruined the good fun."

Ana looks at him and whispers something in his ear the Abi and Ben could hear. Riley's eyes widen and Ana stands up. Riley stands up immediately.

"Let's go." He starts walking over where Ben is when his cell rings.

He let's out an irritated sight and answers it. Abi looks at Ana with crossed arms. Ana walks a few feet away from her.

"What did you say that made him want to leave here so quickly?" she asks walking over to Ben.

They walk towards the front door. Ana answers, "That, is none of your business, But I'll says he's going to be VERY happy tomorrow morning."

Ben and Abi look at her. "You're sick." They both say.

"JP. It's just a surprise for him. We're not going to do anything…bad," Ana laughs.

"Just shut up now. Please." Abi says as all of them, including Riley walk out the front door.

Abi and Ben are hand in hand while Riley has his arm around Ana's waist, he is still talking on his phone. Ana smirks at Abi, like she knows something.

"Why are you smirking at me like that?" she asks skeptically.

"No reason." Ana answers looking away, still smirking.

"Okay, what do you know that I don't?" Abi asks again.

Ana looks at Ben and asks jokingly, "She really can't shut her mouth, can she?"

Ben laughs and shrugs. Abi hits his shoulder with her other hand that is holding a piece of paper. Ana then gets curious about the piece of paper. But, before she can ask, Riley clicks his cell phone shut.

"They want us in Cairo next week for the opening of the exhibit. They're sending a private jet." Riley says hinting something in his voice.

"That's fun." Ben says looking at him.

"Yeah, big whoop. We could have had a whole fleet of private jets." Ana comments, the same tone in her voice as Riley's.

"Ten per cent, Ben. They offered you ten per cent and you turned it down." Riley says to Ben as they come to a stop.

"Riley, we've been over this. It was too much. I couldn't accept it." Ben tries to explain.

"I still have this splinter that's been festering for three months from an old piece of wood." Riley replies, looking at his finger and then back at Ben with a rather annoyed look.

"OK, I'll tell you what. Next time we find a treasure that redefines history for all mankind; you make the call on the finder's fee." Ben teases.

"That's not funny," Riley starts, "But what do you care, you get the girl."

"That's true." Abi and Ben say at the same time and kiss.

Ana hits Riley's arms, who says, "But you can't gloat about that because I did too."

Ben just frowns at him.

"Enjoy your spoils...while I sit on one per cent." Riley says walking over to a red Ferrari and jumps in over the door on the driver's seat.

Ana walks over to a black hummer and gets in looks at him.

"One stinkin' per cent. Half of one per cent, actually. One per cent. Unbelievable. And Ana gets two percent." He looks over at Ana, who just smiles sweetly.

"I'm sorry for your suffering, Riley." Ben states, looking at the car and then at Riley.

"For the record Ben, I like the house." Riley says.

Ana puts her sunglasses on and adds, "So do I."

"You know, I chose this estate because Charles Carroll met-" Riley cuts Ben off.

"Yeah, someone that did something in history and had fun. Great. Wonderful." Riley says starting his car the same time Ana does.

"Could have had a bigger house." Ana says backing up and drives out of the drive way.

Riley pulls up next to her.

"I bet my car can beat yours in a race back to your place." Riley smiles.

"Let's find out." Ana smirks and speeds out of the drives way, Riley follows close behind her.

_Well, that's it. I hope you guys all liked this story. My first NT fic and it got a fair amount of reviews. I'll get working on a sequel. Just give me ideas for it if you have any. I'll start updating everything else soon!_

_WAWAWEEWA!_


End file.
